The present invention relates to a training harness apparatus and method used in conjunction with breathing exercises, and specifically, as an aid in teaching persons in proper breathing techniques. As is well known, proper breathing and breath control is essential for persons engaged in singing, athletics, speaking, and many other activities. Indeed, proper breathing and breath control enhances a person's general health and has an important effect on a person's posture.
It is generally understood that proper breathing encompasses diaphragmatic as opposed to accessory or "chest" breathing. To understand this, it is important to realize that the diaphragm and the abdominal muscles of a person push the lower ribs of the rib cage outward and upward while the dorsal muscles and those extending downward from a person's thorax pull the ribs from the outside. Diaphragmatic breathing fills the lower part of the lungs whereas chest breathing fills only the upper part of the lungs. Diaphragmatic breathing is more healthy since the lower part of the lungs include the greater portion of air cells while the upper part of the lungs do not have as many air cells. Further, the diaphragm, when utilized, aids in circulation by drawing blood back to the heart and also massages and stimulates the organs of the abdominal cavity.
Unfortunately, many people predominantly employ accessory breathing, which is more shallow, and, since accessory breathing does not utilize the diaphragm, this muscle looses its strength. This weakened condition causes the person to be more susceptible to various respiratory infections and disabilities. Accessory breathing tends to cause unnecessary tension in the body and, conversely, diaphragmatic breathing tends to eliminate this tension. Indeed, many stress-control exercises, such as yoga and the like, emphasize proper diaphragmatic breathing as a form of relaxation, as an aid to sleep, and as a practice of general health.
Despite the advantages of diaphragmatic breathing, however, many people find it difficult to practice diaphragmatic breathing and to perceive the difference between diaphragmatic breathing and exaggerated accessory breathing. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method for helping train people in proper breathing exercises, and more particularly, it is desirable to provide a mechanical aid to help people in these exercises.